El clásico final de las películas de Western
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un pequeño Western, mi primer fic de Overwatch.


**El clásico final de las películas de Western: Hola, gente, ¿cómo están?. Espero que bien. Bueno, hoy vengo con un pequeño One-Shot "prototipo", el cual, dependiendo de las opiniones de ustedes, veré si en el Futuro hago más de éstos. ¿Qué involucra?: Desde hace unos días que he estado viendo en Fanfiction y en Deviantart algunas historias y fanarts de los seguidores y amantes del juego "Overwatch", en donde shipean (ponen de pareja mejor dicho) a Tracer con MCree y pensé _"¿Por qué no hago un intento y me uno?"._ Por eso estoy llevándoles este pequeño One-Shot, del cual espero que les guste y si todo va bien, como dije, más adelante y con el correr del tiempo, haré nuevas historias de esta pareja y hasta una con capítulos.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Overwatch ni de sus personajes, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y empresas. Lo único que tengo aquí es mi objetivo, el cual es entretener a la gente.**

 **Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **¡Vamos con la historia!.**

 **Esto será una side-story.**

* * *

Otro día, otra victoria para aquel antiguo traficante de armas, bandolero, infame miembro de la "Organización Banda Deadlock", experto en el gatillo, un hábil tirador, todo aquel que se le interpusiera, pagaría el precio más alto, igual que en aquellas películas que reflejaban los famoso duelos del Lejano Oeste, pero a pesar de que ese hombre, cuyo nombre era Jesse McCree, esas historias, ese Pasado ya no formaban parte del Presente, solo podían encontrarse en los libros de Historia, las películas y los relatos de los ancianos a sus nietos y bisnietos al respecto.

Pero qué importaba, él era un auténtico pistolero del Lejano Oeste en tiempos modernos. Él hacía Justicia a su manera, ejerciéndola con su Revólver "Pacificador" y con un excelente ojo de águila, nadie se le podía escapar.

Ahora, una vez terminado otro día de batallas, se disponía a seguir con su camino, el Sol se iba ocultando, pronto llegaría la noche, pero había detenido su marcha en un pequeño pueblo, el cual estaba ubicado en medio del desierto de los EEUU. Ingresó, la gente se volteaba, clásica escena de las películas de vaqueros con la llegada de un forastero al pueblo, una tierra sin ley, sin orden y que podía ser un bandolero que quería expiar sus Pecados, ejercer la Justicia y convertirse en el nuevo Sheriff.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?.- Preguntó el cantinero.

\- Una buena cerveza.- Respondió McCree, con el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos y mostrando su mirada fiera y con un cigarrillo encendido, largando una bocanada de aire.

\- Enseguida.- Respondió el hombre del mostrador.

\- Alto.- Ordenó el vaquero.

El cantinero se le quedó viendo raro.

\- Bien helada.- Ordenó el hombre del sombrero, quien se lo subió y mostró esos ojos y esa mirada fría.

Aquel sujeto se dirigió a la heladera donde guardaba la bebida y sacó una botella, justo como el vaquero había pedido, despedía una increíble fuente de frío, podía congelar el cerebro a cualquiera, pero ese hombre no le temía a nada.

\- Aquí tiene.- Respondió el cantinero, quien le iba a quitar la tapa, pero el castaño se hizo cargo, dejó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero y de ahí la sacó, para luego servirse en su vaso de cristal aquella bebida.

Se relajó, una sonrisa de calma se dibujó, sereno, tranquilo, ¿quién podía venir a relatar a aquel hombre a un duelo de armas? ¿Quién?. Miraba por aquel bar y solo veía a ricos hacendados, los cuales querían ser vaqueros como los que habían visto en las películas, para McCree era un buen chiste, una broma, ellos no serían como él o como Clint Eastwood, esa gente solo eran cowboys, pero de dinero, de mansiones, de tierras y ganado. Eran vaqueros de ese siglo XXI y no del XIX.

En aquellos momentos, la puerta del bar se abrió y allí todos volvieron se voltearon, encontrándose con una bella inglesa de cabellos castaños, de gran belleza, en especial por su cuerpo y esos ojos, ella entró caminando hacia la barra y se detuvo, apoyándose contra aquel mueble, llamando la atención del castaño, el cual estaba terminando su bebida.

\- ¿Así que estabas aquí, Vaquero?.- Preguntó la inglesa, esa energía que tenía rebosaba todos los aspectos.

\- Je, Tracer.- Reconoció McCree a la chica de cabellos castaños.

\- Vaya, parece que no te olvidas de mí, ¿no lo crees, galán?.- Alegó ella, de forma divertida, mientras que se sentaba cerca de él y lo tomaba de su capa larga y de color naranja, acercándolo.

\- ¿Deseas un duelo o vienes por algo más?.- Interrogo McCree, quien terminaba su cigarrillo y apagaba lo poco que quedaba contra el cenicero, del cual emitió una pequeña columna de humo.

Tracer se le quedó mirando a aquel vaquero, los hombres del bar estaban sorprendidos, pero algunos estaban sumamente embobados por la belleza de la británica y en especial por ese traje ajustado que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo, causando silbidos y piropos.

\- Mamita, como me gustaría ser ese traje.- Dijo un sujeto que estaba observando a aquella mujer, cosa que causó molestia en Tracer.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, cerdo?. Se nota que eres un pervertido.- Respondió ella con seriedad, dejando al sujeto atemorizado.

\- ¡Oye, no le hables así a mi amigo, puta!.- Defendió otro de los hombres a su colega.

\- ¿Tú y qué Ejército?. Come one, Dear, ¿vas a golpear a una mujer?. Serás un cobarde para siempre.- Amenazó Tracer, mientras que también desafiaba a ese tipo, cosa que llevó a que se levantara, partiera la botella de cerveza y estuviera a punto de lastimarla, pero en ese momento, aunque la castaña estaba por defenderse, un disparo se escuchó en todo el bar, causando que el atacante cayera al suelo con un impacto de bala en su mano, la cual sangraba.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH, MI MANO, MALDITA, ¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡¿FUISTE TÚ?!.- Preguntó el tipo, quien gritaba del dolor y el espanto, mientras que tapaba su herida sangrante con una bufanda que llevaba consigo.

\- Consíderalo como tu "acto de rendición", eres un cobarde, pero te advierto que Lena puede tirarte todos los dientes e incluso mandarte al hospital, no es ninguna cobarde o sumisa, ella es toda una leona.- Respondió Jesse McCree, el cual fue el responsable de aquel disparo de su Revólver "Pacificador" contra ese sujeto, el cual quedó aterrado, mientras que la inglesa lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa y lo esposaba.

\- Por atacar a dos Héroes de Overwatch, espero que tengas un buen abogado, idiota.- Sentenció Tracer, tras haber esposado al atacante y hacerle saber que esa herida, era el karma que se merecía por lo que hizo.

* * *

Pronto, la Policía se llevó a ambos sujetos y de ahí quedaban Tracer y McCree, ¿qué harían? ¿tomarían sus caminos por separado?.

\- Bueno, fue un buen encuentro, ¿no?.- Preguntó el vaquero.

\- Jejejeje, Honey, lo hiciste.- Felicitó ella, tras reírse.

\- No, tú hiciste todo el trabajo, yo solo disparé.- Le dio el castaño el crédito a la inglesa, a pesar de que él jamás renunciaría a una victoria.

\- ¿Y qué te parece este premio?.- Preguntó Tracer, la cual tomó por sorpresa a Jesse McCree, a quien rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del vaquero, a quien llevó hasta sus labios, uniendo los suyos con los de ella, mientras que el pueblo felicitaba y ovacionaba a la pareja recién formada.

Ahora sí era el final de aquella "película" donde el héroe besaba a la chica y de ahí se dirigían hacia el Atardecer. Pronto, el vaquero llevó a Tracer en sus brazos, sonriendo victorioso y besándose, mientras que el Sol se iba ocultando en el Horizonte.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Esperaré sus opiniones, no me maten y entiendo que pueden llegar a decirme que "Tracer es lesbiana" y todo, lo entiendo a la perfección, pero ésto es un side-story, un AU, donde tenemos a una Lena "Tracer" Oxton heterosexual y a un McCree enamorado de la inglesa, lo mismo ella.**

 **Pensé que podría hacer un fic así, un prototipo, ya que vi, como dije más arriba, fanarts y fanfics de esta pareja, así que hago esta prueba.**

 **Espero que les vaya a gustar y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes de mi parte.**


End file.
